Sick Lullabies
by Pwnguin
Summary: how did it end up like this, it was only a kiss. Oliver/Miley


**Sick Lullabies  
**by Pwnguin  
_Oliver's POV_

_**x. **it started out with a kiss_ **_.x_**

She places her glossed-lips upon mine and for a second the world around us disappears. I hold her petite frame close enough to feel her heart beating against mine. Intensity rises, temperature ascends, sweat drips down my forehead. Her hungry lips taste like sweet, strawberry candy. I can't help but wonder if all of her tastes the same way. I grab her hand and feel the ring on her finger and think, _Damnit. The Jonas Brothers just gotta go and influence everyone. _Then I wonder if kissing is included with the staying pure thing. _Well if it is, too late. _I feel her smile beneath my lips and wonder if she just read my mind. She runs a hand through my hair and everything feels right.

... but only for a second.

_**x. **how did it end up like this **.x**_

She announces her wedding. Her freakin _wedding _that wouldn't be 10 months from now. She's marrying that blonde movie star with perfect teeth, hair, face, and who-knows-what-else.. _Miley. _The girl that I thought loved me. The girl who I thought got over Jake-Mother-Effin-Ryan years ago. The girl who cannot make up her mind. She loves me, she hates me, she's off to marry her junior high boyfriend. Not only is she marrying the ego, she's announcing to the world her deepest secret. The Hannah Montana secret. If she had never fallen for Jake, she would've never revealed the secret, and she would have never left me. She could've at least told me how I felt about it.

... but she would never listen anyway.

_**x. **my stomach is sick **.x**_

She screams out his name. I stand on her backyard deck, hoping to pay her a visit before she goes off to her wedding, and I hear her screaming his name. The window above is lighted and I see shadows dancing on the walls. The thought of the purity ring enters my mind and I curse myself. So much for keeping promises. I break the rose in half and rip up the wedding card. I hope they realize I won't be sitting at the church the next day. I take out my wallet and stare at the picture of her on the way home. When I reach home, I stand in front of the kindling fireplace and listen to the crackle of the flames. Angrily, I thrust the her picture into the fire and the flames devour her face. The room feels slightly warmer. I tell myself I don't love her anymore.

... but that's a lie, isn't it.

_**x.** it's just the price I pay **.x**_

She emails me pictures of her, her husband, and their kid, after 5 long years. I wonder why she even bothers. I open the email and notice that the kid looks just like her. You can't tell the father is Jake Ryan. Hell, I could've made that kid and not know it. Along with the eye-stinging pictures is the lyrics to her new song. It's supposed to be her next biggest hit. I read over the lyrics. _Lullabies. _It's beautiful. It makes me want to cry. It makes me want to lay in her bed, let her run her fingers through my hair and have her sing these songs to me. Then I realize, she could be singing this to _him _at night. I delete the email. It's full of her sick... sick lullabies. I don't want any memory of Miley Stewart in my head again. I hate Jake Ryan and I hate that brunette little kid.

... but I still love Miley.

_**x. **open up my eager eyes **.x**_

She divorces him. Something about seeing another woman or something. Who cares. I have never been so happy in my life. Then I laugh at another promise ring she has broken the meaning of. Miley was never one to stay in one place. When she comes home to Malibu, I welcome her with open arms and fill her in on everything she had missed. We talk like old times. It's like she never left. Then she talks about her stupidity in ever trusting Jake Ryan. When she says that, I can't help myself but grab her and kiss her. She had finally said something right. When I release her, she doesn't run away. She apologizes. She apologizes for ever getting mad at me and marrying Jake. I run my thumb over her porcelain cheek and smile. I stare into her eyes and the mistakes of years past flash like a filmstrip in my mind.

... but I don't regret any of them.

_**x. **'cause i'm mr. brightside **.x**_

* * *

**A/N:**  
"Mr. Brightside" lyrics by The Killers are included.  
I wanted to finish my Seddie fic, but this came out instead. Aha.  
Tell me what you think of this one, okay? Pretty please? ;)  
And Lollie fans, I'm sorry. (I doubt any of you made it this far anyway.) Dual shipping isn't that hard.


End file.
